This disclosure relates to systems and methods for a multi-sample conditioning system. The sample may be a biologic material, a synthetic material, or a combination of a biologic material and a synthetic material. Examples of a biologic material include native tissue, processed tissue, cell-seeded biomaterial scaffolds, and tissue-engineered constructs. Examples of a synthetic material include medical devices and acellular biomaterials and scaffolds.